


Not So Secret Relationship

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan thought people didn't know about his relationship with Qui Gon but apparently, almost everyone knew





	Not So Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin became Yodas padawan in this story

Obi Wan hummed as he walked toward the living quarters that he shared with his former Master and current lover. He was in a particularly good mood today as it marked the one year anniversary of when their relationship changed. Obi Wan couldn't wait to celebrate with Qui Gon. No one had figured out about their change in relationship because Obi Wan wanted to keep it private. Qui Gon had been sad about Obi Wan wanting to keep their relationship a secret but he understood that Obi Wan didn't want people gossiping about his love life. Little did he know, half of the people on the planet knew or suspected they were dating, but Obi Wan never heard those rumors. He was going to give Qui Gon the best gift ever, along with the special chocolate and his favorite soap both of which he secretly picked up from his last mission a week ago. 

"Good morning lover," Obi Wan told Qui Gon as he walked inside, seeing Qui Gon in the kitchen making tea. "And happy anniversary." Obi Wan gave Qui Gon a kiss. 

"Happy anniversary to you too," Qui Gon said caressing Obi Wan's cheek. "How was your class?"

"Fine. Never been more impatient for a class to end though. I think the younglings could sense I wasn't too into teaching today. I know that is very unJedi like of me, but I can't help it. Today is a special day," Obi Wan told him, accepting the cup of tea Qui Gon handed him. 

Qui Gon chuckled. "Relax dear. So, what did you want to do today?"

"Well, I want to go ahead and give you your gifts since I have them here on me," Obi Wan told him, handing Qui Gon the chocolate and soap, which Qui Gon was happy to receive. 

"Thank you, dear. I really appreciate this," Qui Gon said giving Obi Wan a kiss. "I have something for you but I want to give it to you later."

"Ok. I have one more thing for you," Obi Wan said moving to wrap his arms around his lover. "I want us to come out as a couple. I know that you haven't really been thrilled to keep our relationship a secret, but you have out of respect for me. I am tired of us being hidden. I hate that I can't kiss you or hold your hand in public like I want to. I know I've been anti-PDA in the past but it's different when you're in a relationship. I love you."

"I thought you didn't want people to gossip about you," Qui Gon told him amused and thrilled with Obi Wan's change of heart. 

"Well, people gossip regardless. You don't want to know half the things I hear before I teach my classes and besides, you're too handsome to keep secret any longer," Obi Wan told him.

"And," Qui Gon asked, sensing there was something else. 

"And I heard something about someone was going to ask you out so you don't have to spend all your time with me anymore," Obi Wan confessed. "And I need people to know you're mine and only mine."

Qui Gon laughed. "You are whether you want to keep this a secret or not. Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure," Obi Wan promised. "Let's go out for lunch and make our relationship public then."

"I look forward to it," Qui Gon told him. After the two of them enjoyed their tea, they enjoyed each others bodies in the bedroom.

"Didn't you say you had a present for me later because it's later now," Obi Wan asked Qui Gon as he laid beside him naked and enjoying the feel of Qui Gon's arm around him. 

"Yes, but I'll give it to you even later, so you'll just have to be patient," Qui Gon teased with a kiss. Obi Wan sighed. 

"Fine stubborn old man," Obi Wan teased back. 

Qui Gon laughed and they laid under the blankets, entangled with each other until their stomachs started growling loud enough to signal that it was time for them both to go grab lunch. 

They left their apartment hand in hand. "Just out of curiosity, who was it that wanted to ask me out," Qui Gon asked Obi Wan, catching him completely off guard. 

"Why do you want to know," Obi Wan asked, unable to hide his flare of jealousy that was sent through their bond.

Qui Gon laughed. "My Obi, you have no reason to be jealous. I assure you, you're the only one I want. I am just curious in case I happen to come upon them. I don't want to be unprepared."

"Well, it's Anakin," Obi Wan scowled. "Just came of age and wants to pursue a relationship with my guy."

Qui Gon laughed and stopped to give Obi Wan a kiss. "I don't care about Anakin in that way. You are the only one I want."

Obi Wan noticed people weren't surprised that Qui Gon kissed him on the lips out in the open. "Don't you think that's odd," he asked after pointing that out to Qui Gon who shrugged. 

"I'm too busy paying attention to the one guy I want to pay attention to notice anyone else," was Qui Gon's response. Obi Wan's heart swelled. 

When they went to the restaurant, Obi Wan asked for a table for two, "for me and my lover!" He leaned against Qui Gon with a smile. 

They were seated at a table for two. "He wasn't even shocked by my saying you are my lover," Obi Wan told Qui Gon who shrugged. 

"Maybe we're so close he just assumed we were one," Qui Gon responded. They ate and went for a walk hand in hand. just before they got to their special place in the gardens, they ran into Anakin. 

"Hello Masters QuI Gon and Obi Wan," Anakin said with a smile. 

"Hello Anakin," Qui Gon responded politely while Obi Wan responded stiffly before pulling Qui Gon in for a heated kiss. 

"Finally," Anakin responded with a smile. "I guess you heard me talking about how I was planning on asking Qui Gon out."

"Wait," Obi Wan responded. "Did you plan for me to hear that?"

Anakin grinned. "Of course. You two do know that almost everybody knows the two of you have been together for a while. You're not as secret as you'd have liked to have us all believe. So, how long have you been together?"

"One year ago today we got together," Qui Gon said looking at Obi Wan with love and affection in his eyes. 

"How long have people thought we were together," Obi Wan asked. 

"More than a year. I have been saying you were together since I was sixteen when I saw the two of you hug for a long time after Obi Wan was gone for two weeks on a mission," Anakin said shocked. 

Obi Wan sighed. "So I guess our secrecy has been kind of pointless especially if we have been so close that people thought we were together before we were together?"

"Yeah. Well, but why keep it secret?"

"Fear of gossip," Obi Wan responded. 

"You do know that that is part of why we have been gossiping about you and you're also the reason there has been alot of betting among the padawans," Anakin asked with a laugh. "Heck, even my master has bet on the two of you being together."

"Master Yoda bet on us being together," Obi Wan asked shocked.

"Yes," Anakin laughed. "So did I. And just so you know, I am never going to ask out Qui Gon so you can relax. I was just trying to make a push for you to come out with your relationship so I could win a bet. See you both later! Happy Anniversary!" 

"Interesting," Obi Wan said as they began walking back to their place, desire for sitting in the gardens gone. "I'm sorry love."

"For what," Qui Gon asked feeling sadness from his lover. 

"Keeping us a secret. It was never because I was ashamed or anything," Obi Wan told him again.

"I know that love." The two of them went inside their home and enjoyed the company of each other. Qui Gon shared his chocolate with Obi Wan who was still waiting for his present.

"Stay here for a minute and I'll be back with your present," Qui Gon told Obi Wan leaving his lover whining on the couch. 

"You waited until I was happy and comfortable in your arms before you decided to give me my present," Obi Wan scowled. 

Qui Gon laughed. "No, I was waiting until I was ready. I promise that I didn't plan for you to be comfortable before giving it to you. I actually want to give it to you before you're too comfortable and fall asleep on me."

Obi Wan waited a couple of minutes for his lover to come out of the bedroom. Qui Gon got down on one knee in front of Obi Wan who gasped. "My Obi Wan, will you do me the honor of becoming my bondmate?"

Obi Wan looked at the ring that Qui Gon held out in front of him. "Yes! Of course! I'd be honored!" Qui Gon felt tears in his eyes as he put the ring on and was pulled in for some passionate kisses. Obi Wan pulled away after a bit of time. "Would you have still asked if I hadn't made us public? Not that it matters because it doesn't and won't change my answer."

Qui Gon rested his forehead against Obi Wan's. "I would have sill asked you regardless. I've been planning this for a while." 

The two of them shared another kiss.


End file.
